


ConstantSuffering: this chatlog was a mistake

by San121



Series: Of Skys and Demons [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Don't leave these kids alone, Mention of siscon, Multi, The Chatlog from Hell, They start so much shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: A story running parallel to the main story of "Of Skys and Demons", this follows the chats that both the kids and adults share throughout the story. Mostly, though, it's where Tsuna reminds people that he's not straight enough for half the stuff happening to him while his friends scramble to make sense of all the crazy. Yamato is Tired™ while Hibiki is trying to wrangle everyone like a herd of cats.





	1. GayPanic: Regrets

**HBIC** added **YEET** , **HoTsunayoshi** , and 18 more to chat.

Chat name changed to **For the Kids**

 **HBIC** : You all will behave here

 **HBIC** : No sex talk, minimum cursing, and keep each other informed

 **YEET** : Also have fun

 **HoTsunayoshi** : Oh neat

 **YaTakeshi** changed name to **BaseballRun**

 **BaseballRun** changed **HoTsunayoshi** to **GayPanic**

 **GayPanic** : Regrets

 **SaKyoko** : Oh my

 **KuHana** : Don’t you dare Monkey

 **BaseballRun** : aoihdfoa;ijsd

 **BaseballRun** changed **SaRyohei** to **NorthStar**

 **BaseballRun** : Protect me Ryohei-nii

 **NorthStar** : You are already dead

 **BaseballRun** : W-What!?

 **KuHana** : Amazing

 **SaKyoko** changed name to **SesameStreet**

 **SesameStreet** changed **KuHana** to **Belladonna**

 **Belladonna** : acceptable

 **HBIC** : This already feels like a headache

 **YEET** : At least they’re getting the names out of the way early

 **HBIC** : That isn’t what I was referring to

 **HBIC** : But thank you for the reassurance

 **GayPanic** : How long did it take for you all to settle on names?

 **YEET** : Most of us took about a week

 **HBIC** : Shijima and your father kept changing mine for almost a year

 **YEET** : Only because you just unlocked your name after five years of looking at HoYamato

 **HBIC** : …

 **HBIC** has logged off

 **YEET** : And I win

 **BaseballRun** : aohdfpjasj

 **GayPanic** : h;oaisjfd;a

 **SesameStreet** : Oh dear

 **Belladonna** : I repeat

 **Belladonna** : Amazing

 **YEET** : I can sense your sarcasm through the screen Kurokawa-chan

 **Belladonna** : All the better

 **YEET** : and with that fear invoked Imma go

 **YEET** has logged off

 **GayPanic** : Please stop scaring my Papa Hana

 **Belladonna** : No

 **Northstar** : YOU TRIED!

 **GayPanic** : Why are you in capslock Nii-san?

 **Northstar** : TO SHOW HOW EXTREME EVERYTHING IS

 **Belladonna** : You mean to give everyone a headache?

 **Northstar** : ISUEFHLKJSFL

 **HoNagi** : I don’t know what’s happening

 **GayPanic** : Dibs on her name

 **HoNagi** : ???

 **BaseballRun** : Awwww

 **GayPanic** changed **HoNagi** to **PreciousChild**

 **Belladonna** : Somehow that’s the best name so far

 **Belladonna** : No offence Kyoko

 **SesameStreet** : None taken!

 **SesameStreet** : It’s a really cute name for Nagi-chan

 **PreciousChild** : (*ﾉωﾉ)

 **GayPanic** : Look at my little sister

 **GayPanic** : Best little sister

 **GayPanic** : I love her

 **Northstar** : NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE KYOKO

 **BaseballRun** : Oh look

 **BaseballRun** : It’s a siscon pair

 **GayPanic** : …

 **Northstar** : …

 **BaseballRun** : Imma start running now

 **Belladonna** : I would say so

* * *

 **GayPanic** changed **HiKyouya** to **FightClub**

 **FightClub** : acceptable little animal

 **GayPanic** : °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	2. Belladonna: Shocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The top two sections go in tandem with Ch. 18 of Before the Beginning. The last section is them being young teens.

**For the Kids**

**GayPanic** : You ever want to yeet yourself straight into the sun for something interesting to happen

 **SesameStreet** : Do you mean: every day?

 **GayPanic** : ahsdf;jasd

 **GayPanic** : Kyoko, please

 **Belladonna** : Is Yamamoto actually asleep?

 **GayPanic** : Yee

 **Belladonna** : Amazing

 **GayPanic** : Usually your sarcasm is appreciated

 **GayPanic** : but right now it’s not

 **Belladonna** : I don’t care

 **SesameStreet** : Hibari looks so done with everything

 **GayPanic** : Mood

 **Belladonna** : Mood

 **SesameStreet** : ahsdfjh

 **SesameStreet** : Keshi snorted and a baseball guy went

 **SesameStreet** : “Whomst?”

 **GayPanic** : To quote Hana

 **GayPanic** : Amazing

 **Belladonna** : Amazing

 **SesameStreet** : iuhuoj

 **FightClub** : Off your phones

 **GayPanic** : Sorry Kyouya!!

* * *

**BaseballRun** : aidsuhfaj;s KYOKO!!!!!

 **BaseballRun** :What did you DO?!?!?!

 **GayPanic** : Straight up asked Kyoya if he was having sex with me

 **BaseballRun** : ajdlifjaj

 **Belladonna** : Hi, yes, I would like to petition for new friends

 **PreciousChild** has logged on

 **PreciousChild** : You’ll never get them alive

 **PreciousChild** has logged out

 **GayPanic** : …

 **Belladonna** :…

 **Belladonna** : Tsuna

 **GayPanic** : Yee?

 **Belladonna** : You’re sister is terrifying

 **GayPanic** : No duh

* * *

**PreciousChild** : Tsuna-nii, Papa wants you to pick up some soy sauce for dinner

 **GayPanic** : aoidhf thanks for reminding me Nagi

 **PreciousChild** : (＾＾)ｂ

 **Belladonna** : Do you just flip between terrifying and adorable to freak people out

 **PreciousChild** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Belladonna** : Well, that’s unhelpful

 **GayPanic** : she emulates how Papa types to us

 **GayPanic** : it’s enduring and frightening

 **GayPanic** : especially when she and Papa work together

 **Belladonna** : That sounds awful

 **GayPanic** : I live in constant fear

 **Belladonna** : Shocker

 **GayPanic** : auhfjaf;ji

 **BaseballRun** : Hello police?

 **BaseballRun** : I’d like to report a murder

 **YEET** has logged on

 **YEET** : your call could not connect

 **YEET** : please try again later

 **YEET** has logged out

 **BaseballRun** : aisudfhawej

 **GayPanic** : PAPA PLZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this series is not dead. I've just been dragged into Fire Emblem Three Houses hell and fallen for the man known as Claude von Reigan. However, I plan to finish up the work I'm currently focusing on and I'll start updating this series again. I hope to see you all soon!


	3. GayPanic: Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is officially the end of the chats from "Before the Beginning". After this will co-en side with the next part and won't be posted until the first chapter of the new part is done and posted. Otherwise, please enjoy.

**Bae-vision**

**GayPanic** : [ research for something with little meaning ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b7a6ae77e6ecbd71a0a4c6d6c9c781fd/02714a595e604e1c-7e/s400x600/087c3f21f80ea7b56db0be81bd6c011a974e47fc.gif)

**FightClub** : Tsunayoshi

 **GayPanic** : [ bored ](https://zenscribbles.files.wordpress.com/2014/08/bored-gif.gif)

**FightClub** : I swear I will bite you to death

 **GayPanic** : [ kinky](https://www.reactiongifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/not-subtle-flirting.gif)

 **FightClub** : _Tsunayoshi_

 **GayPanic** : Kyouya <3

 **FightClub** : I will expose you

 **GayPanic** : Bet

**For the Kids**

Chat name changed to **Tsuna Exposure Hour**

 **FigthClub** : screenshot023.jpeg

 **GayPanic** : aidhef;oajise

 **Belladonna** : I am both disappointed and unsurprised

 **BaseballRun** : oauhedijae

 **SesameStreet** : oaijeofijwe TSUNA

 **GayPanic** : regrets

 **PreciousChild** : I’m calling Papa

 **GayPanic** : auohefijwaeo;ifqw;e NAGI NO

 **YEET** has logged on

 **YEET** : Tsuna

 **GayPanic** : I can hear your disappointment and I fear

 **YEET** : Your father will hear about this

 **GayPanic** : Papa please

 **GayPanic** : Don’t do me like this

 **YEET** : You should have thought about that before behaving like a hooligan

 **GayPanic** : I hate this song

 **Belladonna** : I love this song

 **PreciousChild** : I love this song

 **FightClub** : Good song

 **GayPanic** : aouihrijwrhfqw;ije

 **BaseballRun** : auwehfiqwej;fo

 **Belladonna** : what the heck

**PreciousChild** : UwU

 **GayPanic** : ?????

 **SesameStreet** : ????

 **Belladonna** : Don’t you dare

 **PreciousChild** : You should have thought about that before

 **Belladonna** : Don’t

 **PreciousChild** changed **Belladonna** to **UwUbitch**

 **GayPanic** : auweh;oiajerfjasd;feakjals

 **SesameStreet** : HANA?!?!?!!?

 **UwUbitch** : this is a betrayal

 **PreciousChild** : You were the one who said it

 **GayPanic** : SJH;FAHWELFA;WUH

 **NorthStar** : WHAT’S GOING ON

 **PreciousChild** : Hana and I were getting some cake

 **PreciousChild** : for the sleepover

 **PreciousChild** : and a guy came up and called us adorable

 **PreciousChild** : in a condescending voice

 **GayPanic** : I’m about to commit a murder

 **FightClub** : Tsunayoshi

 **GayPanic** : Don’t Tsunayoshi me Kyo

 **GayPanic** : you want to help me

 **FightClub** : beside the point

 **PreciousChild** : anyway

 **PreciousChild** : Hana looked him dead in the eye

 **PreciousChild** : and told him

 **PreciousChild** : I’m the best uwu bitch you’ll ever meet

 **PreciousChild** : before pulling me to the counter for our cake

 **GayPanic** : Hana I love you

 **UwUbitch** : that better be as a sister

 **GayPanic** : no

 **GayPanic** : it’s the love of one who worships a Goddess

 **UwUbitch** : know what

 **UwUbitch** : I’ll take it

**GayPanic** : A shit storm approaches

 **UwUbitch** : What?

 **NorthStar** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT TSUNA?

 **BaseballRun** : Should I ask Dad about the sword?

 **FightClub** : Tsunayoshi

 **GayPanic** : auih;fjafasedji chill for now

 **GayPanic** : It’s just

 **GayPanic** : I think something’s going to happen and I’m worried

 **GayPanic** : Papa and Dad think I should be careful

 **GayPanic** : but I wanna be vigilant

 **GayPanic** : if anything happens, please be careful

 **SesameStreet** changed **SesameStreet** to **PrincessZelda**

 **PrincessZelda** : we’ll make sure everything works out!!

 **GayPanic** : oiawdfejaefj; WhaT IS thaT NaME?!

 **PrincessZelda** : my serious name™

 **GayPanic** : aoisje;foaes;

 **UwUbitch** : Well there goes the mood

 **BaseballRun** : auwehf;iawejrf;i

 **PreciousChild** : Oh

 **PreciousChild** : we can change our names?

 **PrincessZelda** : of course!

 **PreciousChild** changed **PreciousChild** to **FearIncarnate**

 **GayPanic** : o;iaiwhe;filjawe

 **FightClub** : Nagi

 **FearIncarnate** : sorry Kyo-nii

 **UwUbitch** : Holy shit that fits

 **BaseballRun** : this just in Tsuna’s on the ground crying

 **GayPanic** : I LoVE My sIStEr!!!!

 **NorthStar** : EXTREME!!!!


	4. UwUbitch: Suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Daily Life Arc and Tsuna already getting tired of Reborn's bullshit.

**Tsuna Exposure Hour**

**GayPanic** : So

 **GayPanic** : We gonna talk about the tiny person following me

 **GayPanic** : or is this something Imma just deal with?

 **UwUbitch** : suffer

 **BaseballRun** : oiahwdoe;fj

 **PrincessZelda** : Hana that was mean

 **GayPanic** : But well executed

 **PrincessZelda** : Tsuna

 **GayPanic** : I feel your disappointment

 **GayPanic** : I’m electing to ignore it

 **PrincessZelda** : [ Sure Jan](http://pixel.nymag.com/imgs/daily/vulture/2015/01/16/surejan.w1200.h630.jpg)

 **GayPanic** : aie;fjwefjalkdsf

 **FearIncarnate** : Oh is it bully Tsuna-nii hour?

 **GayPanic** : NaGI PlEAse

 **UwUbitch** : It’s always bully Tsuna hour

 **GayPanic** : aihwe;foja

 **BasballRun** : aoiewhf;oajwe

 **FightClub** : Stop attacking my Little Animal

 **FightClub** : he’s delicate

 **GayPanic** : ILUAHEWPFOIJALSIHF

 **BaseballRun** : I’M FUKCIN

 **UwUbitch** : hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **FearIncarnate** : Don’t act like you don’t bully him

 **FightClub** : hn

**GayPanic** : guysguysguysguysgUYS

 **GayPanic** : apparently I’m leader of a mafia

 **GayPanic** : or an heir

 **UwUbitch** : ah, you are motherfucker

 **FearIncarnate** : He is

 **PrincessZelda** : So

 **PrincessZelda** : i need to go fight someone

 **NORTHSTAR** : I WILL HELP TO THE EXTREME KYOKO

 **GayPanic** : akjhsdlfjas

 **GayPanic** : pls don’t

 **HBIC** has logged in

 **HBIC** : we have first dibs

 **HBIC** has logged off

 **BaseballRun** : aihsed;fajs

 **UwUbitch** : I keep forgetting that one of your dads is a meme

 **UwUbitch** : and the other is so soft for him that he lets him keep being a meme

 **BaseballRun** : to be fair

 **BaseballRun** : they’re classy, quality memes

 **UwUbitch** : I’m petitioning for new friends

 **FearIncarnate** : no you’re not

 **FearIncarnate** : I won’t let you

 **UwUbitch** : Tsunayoshi

 **UwUbitch** : control your sister

 **GayPanic** : can’t

 **GayPanic** : currently hiding from the baby with a fuCKING GUN

 **BaseballRun** : ill be over in five minutes

 **PrincessZelda** : oniisan and i in three

 **UwUbitch** : three as well

 **FearIncarnate** : ten unfortunately

 **FightClub** : Already here

 **GayPanic** : can confirm

 **GayPanic** : he just broke into our house to fight a baby

 **Bxrchamp** logged in

 **Bxrchamp** : Hey, what the fuck?

 **FearIncarnate** : Σ░(꒪◊꒪ ))))

 **GayPanic** : now Keita-nii is yelling and cursing and I just want my Papa

 **GayPanic** : oop

 **GayPanic** : there he is


	5. UwUbitch: 500 on the new guy

**Tsuna Exposure Hour**

Chat name changed to **Useless Bisexual for Sale**

 **GayPanic** : Hi I’m selling Takeshi

 **GayPanic** : He failed as a friend and I need a new one

 **BaseballRun** : aiuehfjwefkjha

 **BaseballRun** : BUT THE NEW GUY IS SO PRETTY!!!!!

 **UwUbitch** : Oh God no

 **FearIncarnate** : Tsuna-nii I think he’s taking your name

 **GayPanic** : part of the reason why I’m selling him

 **PrincessZelda** : I’ll take him off your hands for a corn chip

 **GayPanic** : The bidding starts at one corn chip

 **GayPanic** : Do I hear two?

 **FightClub** : Who is the new person and why is he making Tsuna sell the Herbivore?

 **UwUbitch** : The new guy is Gokudera Hayato

 **UwUbitch** : he shoved Tsuna’s chair and seems to be attacking him

 **UwUbitch** : Yamamoto lost his last brain cell because of how the new guy looks

 **BaseballRun** changed **BaseballRun** to **GayPanic2.0**

 **GayPanic2.0** : He’s so pretty

 **GayPanic2.0** : I’m crying

 **FearIncarnate** : I think you’re about to be crying about something else

 **PrincessZelda** : ????

 **GayPanic2.0** : AUSHDELFUHAS

 **GayPanic2.0** : HIBARI IS COMING AFTER MY ASS!!!!

 **GayPanic** : lol

* * *

 **GayPanic** changed **GayPanic** to **ConstantSuffering**

 **ConstantSuffering** : Reborn just sent me to fight the new guy

 **UwUbitch** : 100 yen on the new guy

 **ConstantSuffering** : Your confidence in me leaves much to be desired

 **GayPanic2.0** : aiuehfkjahe;

 **PrincessZelda** : Hana

 **UwUbitch** : yeah

 **UwUbitch** : that was too low

 **UwUbitch** : 500 on the new guy

 **GayPanic2.0** : A;EOIHF;AOIJF

* * *

 **ConstantSuffering** : Abaddon seen on school grounds

 **ConstantSuffering** : Threat eliminated

 **ConstantSuffering** : heading to JP’s HQ with new guy and Reborn

 **FearIncarnate** : That’s not an okay for you to poorly flirt with the new guy Takeshi

 **GayPanic2.0** : This is a callout

 **FightClub** : I will bite you to death

 **GayPanic2.0** : See you guys soon!

 **ConstantSuffering** : You do know that won’t stop Kyo, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi is briefly taking over Tsuna's position as the disaster Gay. It shouldn't last too long, but we're getting closer to the final nicknames for these kids, and I'm excited.


End file.
